Dark Years
by mistynightwish
Summary: Annabeth Chase as a 27 year old. No social life, nothing to live for. But what if she meets an old friend...


The door slammed shut, blocking the sound of loud music and tipsy people. Annabeth Chase hurried away, disgusted by the men of that particular bar. A grocer near her house told her about a quiet and private pub on Leaper Road, a place where a person could drink their problems away. Instead, she found a loud place for people who liked to shag day and night. There was no place to peacefully mourn, to cry and drink over one's sorrows.

Three years ago, Percy Jackson, Annabeth's boyfriend was coming home from work. She had everything ready- dinner, the table set, meals hot and warm. Percy never came home. He was never heard of again.

Nico di Angelo, a son of Hades went off and married the daughter of Hestia, Amy. They moved to Los Angeles where Nico could go home to the Underworld often. The couple stayed in contact with Annabeth for a while, but things died off.

Thalia Grace, the lieutenant of the Hunters of Artemis was always off with her sisters, hunting monsters and recruiting maidens. She visited Annabeth from time to time, but never stayed for over an hour.

Rachael Elizabeth Dare, the Oracle of Delphi was probably the person who Annabeth talked to the most. She lived in New York City, close enough so that going to Camp wouldn't take over a day to get there. She and Annabeth would go out on weekends after Annabeth got out from work. They would go dancing, eat, shopping, everything women do together.

As for Annabeth's parents, they were killed shortly after Kronos reformed. Only her half brothers, Matthew and Jonathan survived. Even then Annabeth saw them only on Christmas.

This was Ms. Annabeth Chase's life. She lived for her work as an editor for PEOPLE magazine. No love life, no social life. Annabeth would sometimes visit camp, but it caused much pain to walk by the old cabins, to relieve memories of her and Percy, Thalia and Luke…. Luke. He was always on her mind, even after he sacrificed himself to save Western Civilization. Even when she and Percy started to go out. It was always part of her guilty conscience. Annabeth quietly steamed about the men, not leaving her alone, offering a place in their beds at night. She turned a corner and felt a tingling presence, like someone was following her. The blonde turned, seeing a young man walking behind her. Even thought it was dark and chilly night, she could see through the dim lanterns, handsome features. Her heart caught in her throat, but she forced herself to keep walking. _It's a stranger, Annabeth. What's wrong with you? _A cold hand grasped her wrist and a cool husky voice whispered, "I've been waiting for you."

Annabeth turned, ready to scream and beat up this creeper, but she stopped.

"Luke?"

A ghost of a smile crept up her face.

"I thought you were dead!" Annabeth said, fear rising. Was this a joke of Nico's?

"A part of Kronos still lives in me." Luke explained. "Titans never die." Now Annabeth was scared.

"Go away from me you… you." She wrenched her arm away, walking briskly into an alley.

"No! Annabeth! Let me explain!"

She hurried along the road, stepping over a deep puddle. A splash behind her told her Luke stepped in it. Finally, he caught up to her, gasping.

"Annabeth, I missed you a lot."

"You sure you didn't miss torturing me? Turning my life into hell?"

Luke looked down, "I'm sorry. But I'm not the same."

Annabeth glared at him, "Explain."

"Even though Kronos was killed, he still lives because he's a Titan. Before he could throw away my body and grow in his own form, I killed him. But since he didn't come out of my body, part of him still lives in me. But this time, I can control him."

Annabeth looked into Luke's hopeful face.

"And you want me to believe you."

"Of course."

She checked her watch. "It's ten. I've got work tomorrow. Bye." But this time Luke stepped in front of her.

"No. Please Annabeth. We can go away. I missed you."

"Nice to know. Now move."

Luke grinned sadly, "Not until you trust me."

"I'll give you five seconds to leave before I give you a kick in the-"

"Annabeth, look at me in the eyes." Her glared faltered as she glanced at his vibrant blue eyes.

"I was scared to tell you this. You seemed to love Percy so much, too young… Annabeth, I love you. More than a sister."

Annabeth had a great retort to snap but it got stuck in her throat. His eyes were sincere, serious, and full of hope.

"Please. We can go somewhere, live a life together. Please."

No Percy, no social life, no love life….

Her breathing quickened as Luke stepped closer and pulled her head up. He smelled like fresh pines trees, an outdoor smell. Luke smiled and leaned down, kissing her softly. It was gentle, nice. Better than Percy.

"Yes." she whispered.

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

"Annabeth, where are you? I found someone you'll love. Tomorrow at Flames alright? I'll pick you up at six. Make sure you look pretty!" Rachael's voice chirped through the phone recorder. But no ever listened to it. No one knew where Annabeth Chase went.

A/N

Kind of dark, I guess. Haven't really written anything lately. Hope you guys liked it.

**lovelovelove,**

**MNW**


End file.
